


love you tenderly, love you sweet

by anneweaver



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, completely pointless fluff, i said it was pointless, seriously pointless this is totally pointless and fluffy, this is just fitz playing hide and seek with their daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneweaver/pseuds/anneweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not even six in the morning when Jemma wakes up to the sound of a toddler giggle. The other side of the bed is cold, which means Fitz has been up for a while, and she thinks she might know why. </p>
<p>She stirs slowly and opens her eyes, searching for the two familiar figures in the room, and finds Fitz facing the door, arms crossed tightly, as her chubby, tiny three-year-old hides behind the tall lamp in the other side of the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love you tenderly, love you sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybesandsomedays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybesandsomedays/gifts).



> Happiest of birthdays to my fairy gaymother, Cindy!! You're one of my favorite human beings and I'm very glad you were born, enjoy pointless domestic!FS + baby Hope + pregnant!Jemma fluff. Love you!

It’s not even six in the morning when Jemma wakes up to the sound of a toddler giggle. The other side of the bed is cold, which means Fitz has been up for a while, and she thinks she might know why. 

She stirs slowly and opens her eyes, searching for the two familiar figures in the room, and finds Fitz facing the door, arms crossed tightly, as her chubby, tiny three-year-old hides behind the tall lamp in the other side of the room. Jemma turns around to face her daughter, and when Hope notices her mum is looking at her, she places a finger on her lips and goes “shhh” louder than she probably intended.

From the door, Fitz sighs. “Ready or not, here I come!” he shouts, half-enthusiastically, and the giggling stops. He turns around, squints at the dark room and scratches his head, pretending to be looking for Hope, and notices Jemma staring at him from the messy bed. He grins. “I see you’re up.”

“How could I miss this delightful game of hide-and-seek?” she asks, as he kneels on the edge of the bed and crouches to give her a good morning kiss. She points with her gaze towards the lamp, and he nods softly, before he stands straight again and places his hand on his hips.

“Hey,” he stage-whispers, as loud as he can for Hope’s sake, “Jem, have you maybe seen our daughter?” Jemma giggles, and turns to Hope, before winking at her. 

“I haven’t, Fitz,” she replies, then shrugs, “she’s very good at hiding for a three-year-old.” 

“Gotcha!” Hope then says, jumping out of her hiding spot behind the lamp, and tumbles on the bed, jumping towards Fitz and wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. “I won, daddy!” she shouts, right in his ear, and clings to him as hard as she possibly can. He places a hand on his back and takes a deep breath.

“You did, love,” he agrees, and pats her back, “but now get off me ‘cause I can’t breathe. Say good morning to your mum.” She nods and gives him a sloppy baby kiss on the neck before unwrapping her tight hold on him and turning to her mother.

“Mummy, I won!” she announces proudly and holds her arms up for a hug. Jemma complies happily and grabs her daughter by the waist, pulling her small body towards her and planting kisses all over her face. Hope giggles again and wraps her arms around Jemma’s neck. “Mum, stop!”

“Nope,” Jemma says, shaking her head before going back to kissing her daughter’s face, “I’m gonna eat you alive, that’s what you get for winning.”

“Daddy!” Hope yelps, begging for her dad’s help, and Fitz tsks. 

“No, ma’am, this is your prize,” he shrugs, but a wide grin takes over his face and he can’t help but snort at Hope’s helpless expression in between her uncontrollable giggling. When Jemma blows a raspberry on her tummy, she screams.

“No, twuce! Twuce!” She screams, holding her arms up, and Jemma plants one last kiss on her belly button and smiles.

“Okay, fine, truce,” she concedes. Hope lies on the bed, breathless, still giggling a little, and Fitz bends down to press a kiss on her nose. 

“See? This is why you let daddy win, love,” he says. She throws a hand up and slaps him on the face, softly, and Fitz winces. 

“Nope,” Hope says. Jemma snorts.

“Such a sore loser, she really is your daughter,” she comments, her hand going to her husband’s face and absentmindedly playing with one of his messy curls. He frowns.

“Is she, really?” he asks, looking at her. “Is she really my daughter if it’s almost 7 a.m. on a Sunday and she still hasn’t asked for pancakes?” Just as Hope’s face lights up with the idea of pancakes, Jemma huffs and looks down at her belly. 

“In that case, this one’s definitely your son, he kicked the moment you said the word ‘pancakes’ ” she says, pointing at her protruding abdomen. Hope stares at her, confused for a moment, before her toddler brain remembers there’s another baby inside her mother, and she sits up immediately, her face smushing against Jemma’s belly. 

“Good mowwing, baby,” she greets, rubbing her hand up and down her mum’s stomach, “pancakes?” She offers, and the baby kicks again. Jemma smiles.

“He’s saying he wants pancakes too,” she translates, and Hope grins. Fitz, meanwhile, sits on the edge of the bed, staring wordlessly at his pregnant wife and his daughter, wondering how in the world he could have ever gotten this lucky. 

When Jemma catches his gaze, she winks at him, and he winks back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this happened. Don't ask.
> 
> Title comes from My Baby, by Julia Stone. Thanks to Cindy for beta-ing and being born (I know, I made her work on her birthday, how sad is that).


End file.
